memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Elizabeth Wilson
(2380-present) |Rank=Colonel |Insignia= }} Colonel Elizabeth Wilson is a female Human who lives in the 24th century and services the Federation, Starfleet and the Starfleet Marine Corps and who commands the . At one point in her career she almost was kicked out of the Starfleet Marine Corps for disobeying orders during the Dominion War on one of the remote planets in the Chin'toka system. (Star Trek: Orion) Personal file *ATA-Natural carrier *Serial number: PJ 5639-F91253 *Active rank: Colonel *Most recent post: Commanding officer, *Previous assignments: **Marine unit: Starfleet 13th regiment (2373-2375) **First officer on board the (2380) Biography Early life Elizabeth Wilson was born sometime in 2348 in New York City before moving to upstate New York, where she was raised with her sister Jenna Wilson. She also has at least one cousin, Christine Wilson. Starfleet career Starfleet Marine Academy At the age of 19 Elizabeth applied for the marines and she got into the academy, and at first the marine training was a bit tough for her but she stuck through it and was made company commander of her group. And she had a nice time there since she was encouraged by then Major Samantha Carter and finally she graduated in 2371. Invasion of the Chin'Toka system In 2374, Captain Wilson is leading her troops through the war torn planet in the Chin'Toka system when the invasion fleet led by the under the command of Captain Benjamin Sisko, her and her men were beating back the Dominion troopers from the planet and were successful for it. As they're wounded is being transferred from the camp they set up then a few weeks later the camp was ambushed by a battalion of Jem'Hadar warriors and they were being beaten back badly by them and they had to retreat from the planet on board the USS Phoenix. Rear Admiral Edward Jellico arrested Wilson for leaving the planet and not staying to fight she tried to explain to the Admiral that they just kept coming and she and her men would of been killed and Ross placed her under arrest for disobeying orders to hold the line at all cost. New Zealand Penal Settlement in 2378]] In 2378, Elizabeth Wilson was working on a plasma coil when she was approached by Captain Typhuss James Kira and had her case reviewed by his friend Laurel Lance, and she was released from the penal settlement and was reinstated with the rank of Major and was set to lead an SG team from the SGC which she led SG-4 from 2378 to 2380. USS Orion In 2380, Major Elizabeth Wilson was the first officer on board the during her maiden voyage to Starbase Atlantis, under the command of Colonel Baill, during a fight with a Wraith Hive ship the Orion sustained damage to her power systems and the Colonel was killed when a support beam falls on him and Major Wilson took command of the ship and was able to defeat the Hive ship. While at the starbase the crew along with the Atlantis Expedition paid respects to the 15 crewmen that lost their lives in the fight with the Hive ship and Lieutenant General O'Neill gave permanent command of the Orion to Elizabeth as well as a promotion to full bird Colonel. Starfleet service record Interviewing Jessica Alba Background information Category:Humans Category:Starfleet officers Category:Starfleet Marine Corps personnel Category:USS Orion (NCC-60737) personnel